Phantagasmagorical
by sweet krab whacka
Summary: THIS IS PURELY RATED R! NOT FOR IMMATURE ADULTS! lol.. tell me what you think and READ AND REVIEW! i'm watching you...finished! just one scene.


1Disclaimer: I do not own Erik or Raoul, and seeing as they are the only people in this story, it kind of excludes character rights. But, I do own this scene, I made it up out of my own head!...Gives you a hint of my every day life, doesn't it?

Author's Note: **This is a rated R fanfic**. If you don't want to read the rated R bit, then you just can't read it.. Because almost the entire thing except the first and last sentences is rated R. SORRY!

Phantagasmigorical

This fic goes out to my favorite Phantomesses, Rennie and JoJo.

Erik sat at his organ, gently pressing the keys with his fingertips, trying to wait patiently for his guest to arrive. His heart raced at the very thought of him. He heard the water breaking gently on the shore, rippling from the dark center. He stood quickly, watching as the front of a tiny boat floated into view, a tall, lean man gliding gently with the boat beneath his feet.

As he came ashore, Erik met him by the water's edge. For a moment, they simply looked into each other's eyes. Erik ran his long fingers through Raoul's hair.

"Where is Christine?" He asked. "Does she have any idea?"

"She is upstairs working on the new opera. No, she doesn't suspect a thing." Raoul touched the back of Erik's neck, making the hair stand on end. Erik moved his hand up to his mask, Raoul would never reject him because of what he looked like. He dropped the mask on the ground; deciding that he had waited long enough for this moment to come.

Quickly and passionately, they began to kiss, reaching into each other's mouths, exploring and savoring the taste. Backing towards the bed, Raoul played with the buttons on Erik's shirt, while Erik pushed him onto the bed. Soon, all matter of clothing was on the floor and there was no need to use a blanket to cover themselves.

Groping and clinging madly to each other's bodies, sweat beginning to bead on their faces, Erik rolled so that Raoul was on top of him. Erik moaned throatily as he felt Raoul penetrate his body. His hard penis sliding in and out of him, making his breathing come in gasps. They moved together in one fluid movement with the motion that was making them both yearn for more. His thrusts became deeper and more eager. He could feel him deep inside him.

The candles burned low in their holders, and Erik moved on top of Raoul, taking him from behind. He was repaying him for the pleasure that he had experienced. He was hard and wanted to show him how much he loved him. He journeyed into his depths, holding on to him, clinging to his abdomen for a brace. Raoul groaned in orgasmic pleasure, his knuckles white on the bed frame, his toes curling in pure ecstacy.

Finally, they fell back beside each other, their breathing coming in sharp gasps. Erik walked over to his organ, trying to catch his breath. Raoul followed behind. He got down on his knees, turning Erik to face him, placing his hands on his extreme lower back. He brought his lips to Erik's lower abdomen, blowing and kissing softly in his curly brown hair. Erik was having a hard time breathing now, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. He felt himself enter Raoul's mouth, gentle warmth surrounding his masculinity. A gentle tongue wrapping itself around it, making his knees buckle. He sank into the chair, feeling himself go deeper into his partner's mouth. He ran his fingers lovingly through Raoul's hair.

Raoul knew that he was making him happy. He began to let his fingers glide gently into the crevasse between Erik's legs, exploring his warm insides. Raoul stood, pushing Erik onto the keys of the organ, making it play a beautiful tuneless song under the pressure of his body. He began to kiss and bite hungrily at his neck. He sat on the organ chair pulling Erik onto him. He entered him again, making Erik cry out in surprise and agonized pleasure. He moved himself up and down in his lap, feeling Raoul move inside him. He hungrily fingered his way into him, making both of them groan deeply. They got up from the chair, not releasing a single piece of themselves in their unity. They fell back on the bed, exhausted and covered in sweat and each other's bodily fluids. They let go of each other, wrapped themselves in a tangle of their own arms, and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the heaven they had just experienced.

Author's Note: HEHEHEHEHE! So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Not sure? Comment, tell me. I can take it. I hope you enjoyed it.

Alyssa


End file.
